


Sweet dreams

by Josefangirl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josefangirl/pseuds/Josefangirl
Summary: There are times when you can not differentiate what is real from what is not, or at least that happens to Simon. Is it true that he lived or is it only his mind that is playing tricks on him?





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, I'm happy because my country won it's second Oscar with "a fantastic woman" :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fanfic ♡

Snow. Only snow. Look where he look, that was the only thing around him. Simon was alone in that white-covered wasteland. He supposed that it must be very cold because of the amount of snow that there was but he felt heat, a heat inside him that suffocated him completely. He moved around the place trying to locate someone but it was impossible, he was completely alone. He didn't even remember how he had arrived at that place when...

—...Simon Snow...—

He turned around trying to locate the source of the voice that had spoken his name and in the distance he saw a small standing figure that it seemed very familiar to him so he ran towards it, only when he was a few meters away he could recognize Agatha's blond hair so he hurried even more until they finally came face to face. Simon took her hands but she didn’t even move, her blue eyes were fixed on his.

—Agatha! What happens? Where are we? — he asked quickly, scared by her attitude, but Agatha didn’t say anything, just stepped forward and kissed him on the mouth. Simon was perplexed, all that was very strange especially the fact that she kissed him like that all of a sudden, but decided to downplay the matter so he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, the times that Agatha kissed him were very rare.

Suddenly he felt everything change around him, now it was too hot, but he couldn’t move or open his eyes as if to know what had happened, instead a delicious scent was clouding his senses, a smell that was very familiar to him, as to cedar or bergamot, he couldn’t distinguish it but it fascinated him. Even stranger was to perceive that who was kissing him wasn’t Agatha if not someone else, the only thing that was within reach of that person were his hands that were very cold, which pleased him enough because it helped him to endure a little the heat that slowly kept him from breathing properly.

Finally he could open his eyes, everything that had previously been covered by snow was now engulfed in flames but when he was about to discover who was kissing him he awoke in his room in Watford, drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

Simon put a hand to his face to try to calm down, sliding it to his lips, he had cold because who kissed him in his dream had left them like this, but it hadn’t been Agatha, at least not after everything will be engulfed in flames, but if it wasn’t her, so ... Who? then he felt the aroma again and quickly turned his head in this direction, came from his roommate who was changing position in his bed being now in front of him, he sighed between dreams flooding the room again with his essence.

Simon bit his lip and swallowed hard, it must be a mistake, his mind was cheating. Was It Baz, his enemy, who had kissed him? It did not make any sense, it was impossible. Or not?. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Simon got up slowly from his bed trying to make as little noise as possible, he did not want to wake him up, he would just kiss him and check if his conscience was playing tricks on him.

He walked slowly towards his partner, as he approached the perfume became more and more intense stunned, Since when Baz smell seemed so nice?. But he did not stop to think about it because he was facing the face of his companion who slept peacefully without knowing what awaited him.

Simon bent down, swallowing heavily, nervous and a little sleepy. Why hadn’t he simply forgotten the dream and gone back to sleep instead of doing what he was about to do? But it was too late for that, his lips were a few millimeters from the other when Baz woke up.

—Aleister Crowley, Snow, Can I know what the hell are you doing?!— He stood up extending his arm to get Simon's face away

—Got damn, Baz, could you calm down?!— Simon tried as he could to get away from his partner's hand but it was useless.

—Not until you give me a good explanation of what the hell you were doing. Now you spy on me while I sleep?—

—I was not spying on you... I just...— couldn’t think of anything to say, so he choose to tell him the truth —...I was just trying to kiss you—

At that Baz released him immediately making him fall to the ground, Simon got up with difficulty, still remained half sleepy despite all this scandal.

—What you what? Is it that you're in “heat”?— he looked at him with horror, although Simon could see a faint rose on his cheeks.

—Of course not! I'm not an animal, just ... I just had a strange dream where I was kissing someone and… —

—Well sure it was Wellbelove, end of the story, now get away from my bed!— pushed him placing his hands on his chest.

—No, it was not her, it was… — he held his hands, they were as cold as those of his dream —...maybe it was you, I ... I don’t know… —

Baz remained still, he did not understand anything of what was happening, had someone bewitched Snow to bother him? whoever it was he was going to pay them or rather he would pay for the opportunity to kiss him. Was all that dreaming?

—It will only be a kiss, I promise not to tell anyone— Simon said trying to persuade him while sitting on his partner's bed without letting go of his hands.

—Poor you if someone finds out! And who gave you permission to sit here?— He struggled to get free but Snow had him tight.

—Then ... Will you let me do it?— He said approaching him.

Baz remained motionless, definitely this must be a dream, no doubt.

—Okay, only if that's you get out of my bed and you let me sleep—

Baz sighed irritably but remained firm while waiting for Snow's next move, Simon just swallowed heavily and prepared to shorten the distance, he could see that his partner had closed his eyes so he did the same. And he kissed him. A cold kiss like he had dreamed but it caused a nice warmth inside him, he definitely had no doubts, it had been Baz who kissed him but now that he knew it he did not want to part from him, he had promised that he would only be one kiss and it felt so well he did not want it to end and apparently his partner neither because he did not oppose any resistance even felt as he was relaxing as the seconds passed, but the lack of air prevented them from continuing.

—And well, Snow ... Did you manage to clear your doubts?— Baz whispered under his breath, bringing his gaze to the hands that both of them still had together.

Simon was completely sure that it had been Baz, but he wouldn't confess it, quite the contrary he inhaled deeply letting the scent of his partner fill his lungs.

—No ... not yet, I need more evidence—

And he again shortened the distance by trapping again the cold lips of his rival, pushing him to lie on his bed, adjusting himself better on him. He didn't want it to end, that cold was warming his insides moving through his whole being and he was sure that this time he wasn't dreaming.

—You said... that it would only be one... — Baz whispered separating a few seconds feigning a bit of anger in his voice.

—I know, but... I can't stop, I really like all this, it still seems like a dream—

And they kissed again, cold against hot, it does not matter who will win just didn't want it to end or that until Simon woke up, again.

—What the hell?!!— He sat up in his bed trying to get used to the sunlight.

—It was about time you woke up, Snow, if you kept moaning between dreams I would be forced to throw you cold water— Baz was finishing knotting his uniform tie while watching him with disgust —What kind of dirty dreams were you having? No, you know what? I'm not interested— and grabbing his backpack left the room giving a loud slam.

Simon was perplexed. Had he dreamed everything? But if all that had seemed so real: the cold of Baz's hands, the smell of his skin, the kiss... Frustrated, he sank down on his pillow, he wasn't longer interested in discovering what was real and what wasn't, he had already had enough of rare dreams, all he wanted was to be able to sleep a little in peace even if he missed breakfast because of that... Okay, that last one didn't, so he quickly got up to get ready and go to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, I just hope that you have understood both the idea and the translation, any comments are welcome, bai ♡


End file.
